


May I receive my good luck kiss?

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy always come to see Harry for a good luck kiss before a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I receive my good luck kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I haven't written anything in like two months and then suddenly this fluff idea just appeared in my head and I wrote this in an hour. I hope this will get me start on resuming some fics that I haven't finished and also to start on several new fics idea I have right now I would love to work on.
> 
> This fic is inspired by this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4486752) that is pretty much about the recruits witnessing how Harry and Eggsy being domestic as shit. It's like the cutest thing and so I imagine about several different scenarios and I think this can work as well. This fic is not from the recruits' pov though.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and not brit-picked. I can't write accents to save my life. Feel free to point any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Harry was in the middle of overseeing the new recruits’ training session, in place of Merlin who had gone to help Gawain’s mission in Slovakia, when he noticed Eggsy approaching him from the manor.  Harry spared a glance to the remaining ten recruits that were doing rounds around the ground, their puppies by their side, before he turned to look at Eggsy properly. The younger man wore the full Kingsman armor—suit, Oxford shoes, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses—with a brief folder in one hand. Ah. It was today.

“Hey, ‘Arry. Busy day?,” greeted Eggsy with a wide smile, standing close Harry so he could place his hand on the younger man’s waist comfortably. Eggsy leaned closer to press a kiss on the Harry’s left cheek.

“Not entirely. I am only making sure everyone runs seriously while Merlin is busy. Are you leaving on the mission right now?” asked Harry. Eggsy nodded.

“In twenty minutes actually. I Just got the full brief from Merlin, although he didn’t say much about it except to ‘read it yourself, lad, I have put everything in there already—or just ask Arthur. Now, _fuck off’._ Thankfully I have the entire plane ride to read this brief.” Eggsy recounted with a chuckle. Harry smiled in amusement as well over his friend’s antiques.

“He is being particularly stressed out with Gawain’s mission right now, so don’t take it too seriously,” replied Harry as an assurance although he knew Eggsy didn’t need one. Harry knew how mad Gawain could be when the agent was being especially difficult to deal with. Right now, from what Merlin had told him before he left to take over Gawain’s mission, Harry imagined Gawain was throwing hand grenades here and there. Harry needed to remind Gawain again about the rules when it comes to explosives when the man returned. While it was not Harry’s problem right now, the aftermath of any destructions would result in paper works that Harry, as Arthur, must deal with.

“Gawain is nuts. Why did Kingsman ever recruit him really?” muttered Eggsy out loud but with no less than a respect for the agent. Harry chuckled again, shaking his head.

“He is good at what he does. If only he could lessen his explosive tendencies, that would be marvelous,” said Harry. “Well then, I suggest you to keep the explosion to a minimum as well, Eggsy. You don’t want to raise our dear Merlin’s blood pressure,” reminded Harry because Eggsy was next in the list of agents who tended to use more explosives than necessaries. Eggsy grinned cheekily.

“I will keep that in mind for our dear Merlin,” replied Eggsy before the grin turned into a softer smile, his eyes more subdued, his body leaning closer.

“Now,” Eggsy started with a soft voice and a playful smile. “May I receive a good luck kiss for my quest, my King?” Harry sighed in fake exasperation before he placed his right hand on the site of Eggsy’s face and brought his face closer to kiss Eggsy right on the lips. Eggsy immediately sighed and parted his mouth a bit, tilting his face to a side to deepen the kiss. Harry savoured the kiss a little while longer, knowing than Eggsy would not be back for at least a week. He was going to miss him.

When they parted, there was a slight flush on Eggsy’s cheeks, a bright smile on his face. Harry could not resist to give a quick peck before he leaned away.

“Good luck on the mission, Galahad. Be careful,” said Harry.

Eggsy nodded before he stepped away from Harry’s personal space. “When have I ever not?” replied Eggsy cheekily. “See you in two weeks, love.” Eggsy winked and then walked back to the mansion. Harry looked at Eggsy’s behind for a few seconds before he turned around to continue oversee the recruits. What he saw made him stopped. All the recruits—oh, except one actually—had stopped running and instead was looking at Harry in such an opened interest—definitely at him and Eggsy earlier. Harry schooled his features to be more serious (Arthur’s face as Eggsy said) before he addressed the new recruits. He would have to remind Merlin to teach the recruits the art of being subtle when one wants to go observing another. They were training to be a spy for god sake.

“There is nothing interesting going on here. Resume your training and add five more rounds to the nine of you,” said Harry flat. The recruits quickly scrambled to run again and if he looked smug when Merlin returned after solving the problem with Gawain's mission, it was because of nothing in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Please leave a comment if you are willing to. :) Thank you for reading, gentle readers :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com)


End file.
